1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch panel and a touch device including the same.
2. Background
A touch panel is installed on a display surface of an image display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence device (ELD), so that a user inputs predetermined information into an electronic appliance by pressing the touch panel while viewing the image display device. In such a touch panel, electric signal interference may occur due to static electricity or ESD, so that the accuracy of touch is deteriorated.